What counts logical
by Milkywaysupernova
Summary: Jim surprised McCoy when he showed up in the Medbay.
1. Space trip - After Narada's incident

**Disclaimer**: I don't own characters as they're rightfully belong to JJ Abram, I love the story and burrow them for my story, they're not mine! :D

**What counts logical**

**Chapter 1 **Space trip - After Narada's incident

That wasn't bloody best day ever, curse it that every time I put myself into space adventures abound for me to participate with captain Kirk. Yes my best friend goddamn captain Kirk, who is capable to make my day more eventful, often make me worried sick, cross few lines, one time he did die, long ago before Khan's attempt reign, those day had scare shit out of me and only he can do so to give me toothiest and biggest grin which reminded me of farmboy over the green field.

I'm Leonard McCoy, doctor of Sickbay and only chief who often have to see captain and put up with him whenever he's either angry or giving me hug the moment I was on the bridge. Not I'm complaining, he was a good captain and I ever don't share with him if I share it will blow up his ego I don't want to live and see.

He did go to Sickbay more than once, on the stay in Enterprise. Once was he managed to get his neck in strangulation and my thought was: 'how the hell he got himself into?' Later I don't want to know because being doctor is to aid captain if days weren't ordinary and omen for captain's mishap, not I'm cursing his day, but with stubbornness and bullheadedness he has, he still can end up living in Sickbay more than in his own dorm.

Over that Narada incident, the nurse asked me to come over and look after the captain as I am his personal physician he only has when I was on board. With mounting allergies he has I have to look after him, because there was no other know how much he was allergic to and I'm only one know after tending to him, with guilty pleasure, I was responsible dragging him along and not planning to leave him out as I breaching the protocol.

Captain Pike was making my life easy, he allowed me to stay as chief of Medical Bay after the incident when knowing I was promoted. And my best friend Kirk was also promoted to captain, in one day in one go and that is no feat he earn my new respect of his ability as a captain.

Kirk had managed to get himself in Medical Bay… again. However this time it was my idea dragging him into after seeing him nearly died of suffocation given by green long ear hobgoblin Spock, it isn't surprise if he sprout bruise along the neck after one day.

Bruise won't form out quickly in one go and when it did it was easily treated, voicebox was slightly affected but nether less with hypospray and advanced medicine he still can talk with restricted time given to rest. Black bruise wasn't to be taken lightly along with dark color it was needed to treated quickly without delay, even it was on any anatomy but if it was throat it considered as serious injury that need to monitor of respiratory system as precaution for any distress. Jim's is one case. He failed to understand by ways I visualize he would hopping like a bunny around the bridge.

Usually Jim doesn't listen to me except Spock, he has tendency letting Jim give in a bit, Spock and Jim has huge personality differences they seemingly can get along well. Never be jealous, I was the one who often holed up in Medical Bay more than hanging out with him, what can I say? I'm full time doctor.

Today Jim was in medical bay resting, his neck already sprouting bruise after one day of strangulation and told me it wasn't only Spock.

'I advise Jim should stay in medical bay over night, Doctor McCoy.'

'You got that right.'

I replied for first with courtesy to Spock, and he left two of us alone, Jim was lying on the biobed watching me.

In past there were many times Jim endlessly get himself injured by ways to meet me in hospital, but he know how to pick days usually on Friday night as it was my shift. Injuries may not be bar fight, over tiniest injuries such as scratches or other he ask for me to get real look after them.

Now he was lying on the bed, with goofy smile that often lead anyone to think what-you're-up-to.

'You're unbelievable. You still can talk after having bruises if I'm you I shut my mouth up for one week, Jim.'

'And I don't have voice with to talk to you, Bones!'

'Great. If you don't have voice you want to eat me up, Jim?'

'Hey I'm far different than big bad wolf! Every girls likes me, I'm handsome!' said so arrogant James Kirk I adore as my best friend.

'Get some sleep, Jim, you need it for debrief soon.'

Jim let out a groan and I realize it reminded him what going to happen soon next few days.

'I'm not going to rest, Bones, can you help me up and let me look after the bridge?'

'Help me with this, Captain Jim, I sense you want to suffer my wrath of naggings that you will comply and please don't override it, if captain hurt, I get a say in my ship.'

'I override it! Captain say so! And that's order.'

'Chief rank first when captain is in need to rest when sustain injury, you're staying. Now it's my call.'

'Damnit Bones.'

'Well said Jim.'

I didn't hide slight irritation in my tone, which did sound a bit edgy.

'Stop you're creeping everyone here out, you sound like a mother.'

I pause for a moment, glaring him for bringing up the obvious statement that my wife told me I sound bossier than her.

'Jim, bruise can't fade in next few days if you over-exert yourself, and you're going to stay whether you like it or not.'

I was prepared to hear 'you're not fun, Bones,' instead, 'Fine, but can I get to stay in my room?'

The question had me blink a moment and raise a stern poker face I reserved around Jim, he giving me a pleading look.

'Oh c'mon, I don't want to stay here overnight Mom!'

I continued conversation with him and a frown.

'Are you that desperate to go confine yourself in your room and waiting check up for you?'

'Do you have to make my life miserable?'

'Indeed, Jim. Either here, or in your room, and what's your answer?'

Jim simply smiled cheekily at me.

'I'll be good in my room.' He sounds honest as he could as possible.

'You brat, you should stay here or I'm thinking to leave you alone. How you become captain is still amaze me. Get up, slowly, and I'll escort you there.'


	2. Jim's plan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own characters as they're rightfully belong to JJ Abram, I love the story and burrow them for my story, they're not mine! :D

**Chapter 2 **Jim's plan

Jim did not protest at all and that was the reason I manage to get him to comply, if hypospray is the one getting him to have phobia I rather not to press it every small single injury unless he was seriously injured. No hypospray, if Jim get himself endlessly hurt like last time he had a bar fight, he better off with primitive treatment as I owe him.

He did not get into trouble as I give myself a mental note to tell Captain Pike it was me smuggle him in and in the end Jim managed to get himself in trouble for insubordination with Spock, after seeing him being strangled I feel compelled giving him medicine instead of hypospray.

As chief of Medical Bay I can override Jim's quarters if I go check up, now he was in his room where I give him sedative and his bruises' colour weren't dark as they are pale colour of red and pink. I have a tendency of paranoia if anything happens to him I can only berated myself for any negligence.

Jim had his sleep after I give him one last hypospray in his room, I play super nice guy in his room as it sort of annoyed Jim but I smirked.

Later return to my quarters, that was when I patrol a moment in Medical Bay making decision afterwards. Too exhausted for words I did not change out my uniform I immediately sleep on the bed.

Days were uneventful the moment the ship headed back to Earth and Jim promised to take medicine daily for his throat, what left for me to be preoccupied is to look after Captain Pike as he sustain serious injury which needed him to be ridden on the wheelchair, or either bed.

His recovery was progressively turning well, monitors showing sign of strong heart, less frequent seizure, he was on the right track of recovery as all Starfleet Admiral looking forward to his full recovery soon when he reach Earth.

As I predicted, about Pike learning from one of bridge staff about Jim's outburst and his maroon days in Delta Vega, including his long story taking a long trouble rescue captain back, he let Jim off and impressed him with stern warning only.

'Bones.' Whenever I've been called I know something is up, he don't often come to me being nice guy, but we both share similar trait we willing to share woes at some of the point.

'Give me hypospray for my headaches.'

That literally had my eyebrows shot up of sudden revelation, given by Jim Kirk himself.

'There will be conference soon and I don't want to look sleepy in front of Admiral Zach.'

I hid my frown. Admiral Zach was a stern woman which did impressed Jim of her leniency and everyone respect her for her wisdom and understanding. Everyone secretively admit that Admiral was a smart good looking it was no surprise Jim like her in one spot, she is the one in charge of second year pathway course.

My hand waved at him to come forward and he was slightly hesitated but Jim got himself a hypospray.

'Damn it Jim.' Casually I said.

'You sound like a broken record.' Jim grumbled. I punched him on the shoulder lightly.

'Nice comeback though.'

'What's with your nici-ness Bones?'

'Since when you have broken fragment of word nici-ness,' I shot back. 'I've noticed we both like to word-play, it's not unusual but a nice change.'

'Possibly we both are channeling each other. Can feel hypospray starting, and bruise faded away. I'm thinking we can have night out today with Bridge crew, want to join in?'

However I didn't reply straightaway as I throw empty hypospray into dustbin.

'Bones, do you wanna to join in, or not?'

'When I deem you you are fit to go tonight. If you don't have headache, I'll see about that.'

'Bones, I'm fine, to be honest. I'm taking it that you want to go since you didn't answer.'

I made a grunt when checking his neck.

'Continue on with your medicine.' I replied.

'Brilliant.' Jim flashed his smile.

'I just want to supervise, making sure you're not in trouble.'

'You just didn't say straightaway, you want to go, Bones.' He gave me a quick big pat hug when getting the meaning.

'I can't stay there long if I've called out,' I said gruffly.

'Probably there's nothing happen tonight!'

Later he told me Spock inspire him to have idea as to have bridge crew rest after many hours of working and himself more than five days ago including his sleeping period when they returned with rescued Pike.

My eye caught a small smile shown on Jim's face before he left Sick Bay to have conference soon about ship damage with the Admirals on bridge.

**A/N: **This chap is sightly short, I'm sorry! Anyway, chapter 2's here. Please review?


End file.
